Thunder Lacerta WA130ES
Thunder Lacerta WA130ES is a stamina-type Beyblade released in the Star Booster Attack 2-Pack. Face Bolt: Lacerta The Face Bolt depicts "Lacerta", one of the 88 constellations in space. Lacerta is Latin for "lizard." Lacerta is also a genus of desert lizards, containing around 40 species. Energy Ring: Lacerta Lacerta is a green energy ring with two pink lizard molds and two pink and blue "clumps" extending out. By looking carefully, you will realize the "clumps" form the word "lacerta". Although it is considered a balance energy ring in Beyblade: Metal Masters, in real life it has great upper attack capabilities. It can be used effectively against 230 combos when using it in this attack combination: Spiral Lacerta 130R²F. To test its upper attack, you can put your hand on top of it while it is spinning at full speed. But this is not recommended because it may damage your skin. Attack: 3 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 2 Fusion Wheel: Thunder The Thunder Fusion Wheel is just like the pre-HWS Libra Fusion Wheel. It is also named "Infinity" in Japan as a prize Beyblade. The Libra Fusion Wheel at one point was actually banned in Japan due to its heavy weight. It is now legal though, ever since the Twisted Fusion Wheel came out in Japan. Also, out of all the Legend series it is the top Defense Fusion Wheel, however it is outclassed by other top tier Fusion Wheels like Earth and Twisted. As for Stamina, Thunder is deflective and light, making it very useful, but still, Earth and possibly Burn outclass it. Thunder also features blue paint in some areas. Attack:0 Defense:2 Stamina:4 Spin Track: Wing Attack 130 (WA130) Wing Attack 130 is a Spin Track only featured on Thermal Lacerta and also found on Burn Serpent and Poison Phoenix from Random Booster Vol. 5. It resembles Wing 105 Track but without the two small pointed wings. The wings can be removed to become a 130. This Spin Track only just pokes out of Thermal. This can also be switched from clockwise to counter-clockwise and is free-spinning. WA130 is a 130-height Track with two aerofoil-shaped wings that rotate freely around the Track. By removing this piece, and flipping it over, the direction of the wings can be changed. These wings are negligible in battle: while they offer minor protection against lower Attack-Type opponents, there are better Tracks for this purpose. As the wings can scrape along the stadium floor, causing a loss of spin, WA130 is useless in Stamina combinations. The main appeal of this Track is its height. The 130 height has proven useful in certain Attack customisations. However, as it cannot make contact with lower opponents due to its free-spinning nature, it is considered less useful for this purpose than S130. In addition, the most popular user of this height, Fang, already comes with a plain 130 Track in its only release, Fang Leone 130W²D. Performance Tip: Eternal Sharp/Eternal Spike (ES) *'Weight:' 1.0 gram Eternal Sharp features a free-spinning tip attached to a metal shaft which is held by the Bottom. The part was one of the most heavily anticipated parts in the MFB lineup when first announced, but ES is actually a hugely disappointing part in terms of performance. Firstly, ES lacks a metal bearing, which would significantly reduce the friction between the free-spinning tip and the rest of the Bottom. All of the best free-spinning tips, notably Bearing Core, had NSK Shield Bearings which allowed unhindered spin. Secondly, the tip shape of ES is not conducive to optimum Stamina; the sharp nature of the Bottom means it is easily destabilized. As all Sharp tips do, Eternal Sharp also has trouble regaining balance, hence making this a poor choice for Stamina. That said, ES still remains superior to BS and S as Stamina Bottoms. This is a good tip for Starters / Beginners who would like to focus on Stamina, but don't have top tier parts like WD, EWD, SD, and PD. In the anime, ES has been shown to be able to create sonic waves and regain balance though it is not true in real life. Depending on your angle of launch, ES has been shown moving at the speed of an SF bottom and also with barely movement at all. ES also gives the bey the ability to tilt at an extremely low level (the Fusion wheel is about 8mm) without floor scrapes. This gives it a huge advantage when destablized or when facing attack types. It is also and exceptionally high bottom, changing a 125 spin track height user's height to that of a 145 track. It is outclassed by EWD, WD, AS, and B:D. The height of this bottom is also shown to be pretty useful on Flame Libra T125ES as it causes the bey to jump and somehow lowers the attack impact when hit directly. Pairing it up with a free-spin track like ED145 or TR145 can put it to great use. Category:Stamina Types Category:Faceoff Pack Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Hasbro Category:Merchandise Category:Hasbro Beyblades